In The Zone
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: Nova / IronFist aka Sam Alexander / Danny Rand Sam's playing his game, Danny's ipod dies and then Sam thinks he said something else...how this is humor I don't know but when I was typing it, I thought it was. So there. Gets more intimate in the very last chapter I'm going to type. But thought I'd continue it since you people liked it so c:
1. In the Zone

"haha these graphics are so good!" Sam said as he started another game but on Ava's laptop.

"The only good graphics are of that of the mind." Danny said standing in the doorway.

Sam looked up for a second then went back to his game, "Nah, I'm pretty sure these are the best."

Danny just shakes his head cooly and sits down next to him with his ipod.

"Hey guys so i'm gonna go out, PLEASE, and I mean PLEASE don't mess up my aunt's house. Tiger and Powerman are at the school for a prodject, and Aunt May is out doing whatever, So PLEEASE..." Peter asked as he noticed Danny was only listening half listening to him while also listening to music in his other ear. With that Pete sighed and walked out on them.

After a few minutes of silence from Danny while Sam yelled at his game, until Danny's ipod died.

Danny frowned then smiled and turned to his friend, "Hey Nov, can I plug in my ipod to charge?"

Sam paused his game and looked at him like he just killed a cat, "What?"

This made Danny at a loss. "I-"

Sam got closer, "What'd you say?"

Danny was trying to figure everything out at this point, "What... did you think I said?"

He could of sworn he saw Sam blushing at this point. "I thought you said...Nevermind!" he replied turning away and pouting.

This caused the fortune cookie to put a hand on his shoulder, "A clear conscience is the best one. What's wrong?" He said concerned.

Sam turned around with an unreadable expression but he was defenatley blushing. "I...Danny..."

Danny couldn't help like sam like this, it was almost cute that for once he didn't know what to say. He smiled at him with calm eyes. The 'awesome' Nova still was unable to find the right words.

"Yes?" Danny replied before Sam decided to just show him. He pulled Danny in a kiss watching his reaction. Danny's eyes went wide almost imediately then calmed down. Tipical IronFist.


	2. What I Thought You Said

"S-So um, that, was what i thought you said..." Nova said blush now a complete red on his face, wanting to look away but felt like he couldn't with Danny's gaze on him.

Now it was Ironfist's turn to search for the right words. After a moment of Danny being speachless Sam went on, "That you wanted to kiss me, okay? That's what I THOUGHT you said." He sounded affended or frustrated now. Then he looked Danny in the eyes again, he seemed in a trance or something with a light blush on his face looking at nothing in particular at the ground.

Sam shrugged it off and tried to go back to his game.

Iron fist wanted to return the feelings he was just given but he didn't know what feelings he had to return. He didn't want Sam to feel bad but a kiss seemed like a huge thing, and yet at the same time not that much.

After a little bit of thinking he looked at Sam, he was playing his game again. His face looked so focused and so...relaxed. He looked like he had all his attention on that meaningless game; that is, one would think until he did a quick look up at Danny.

"What?" he huffed almost sternly. Was he mad? or was that frustration?

"I, um...it's okay?" He had no idea what to say but that didn't seem like the best words.

Sam huffed out another long breathe of air. "I guess."

Danny nodded and gave a soft pat Sam's shoulder. In return he shrugged his hand off and Danny looked down at him as he got up. Still in the game, he was so childish sometimes.

"I think i'm going to take a shower." He said without thinking, not really implying or expecting a response.

"Have fun." Sam said jokingly and took a bite of a piece of rum cake he'd made earlier.

Danny still didn't know what to feel, maybe the shower would help, but...

After a moment of thinking Danny went and gave a quick kiss on his cheek and left.

Sam nearly choked and watched Danny leave the room and head upstairs. He lightly touched his cheek with his left hand 'Maybe I heard right?' he thought.

Then he suddenly heard an explosion sound effect from Ava's laptop. His head turned around, startled, and realized he died in the game and forgot to save.

He closed the laptop, groaned throwing his head back while double facepalming. He sighed in frustration and dragged his hands slowly down his face, stopping at his lips...

'Did I hear him right?'


End file.
